veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronia
'Hex Locations - '''20O, 21O, 19P, 20P, 21P, 20Q, 21Q, 22Q, 23Q, 20R, 21R, 22R, 23R '''Flag -' Argent, Sun Or 'Major Languages -' Coronian Novan 'Capital -' Farmouth (9300-) '''Orders - '''Church of Joviluu, Seekers of the Beacon, Keepers of the Light, Shadepurgers, The Saved, Children of the Nova Structure Coronia was created in 9300 when the highest authority of the Church of Joviluu at the time, one Maxi Agnus, called for the four loyal city-states of Farmouth, Paxopolis, Lumesti, and Sol Aegis, to unite as a single sovereign entity under the rule of the Church. Located on the easternmost reach of the Midlands, it is built over steady plains and rolling hills, making Coronia a very hospitable land. It has access to the Far River and Watcher Bay, where it takes full advantage of the water ways for travel. Coronia is a strict theocracy, with the deity of the people, Joviluu, to be considered the true power ruling the nation. The republic has two executives: an archbishop and a chancellor. The archbishop of Coronia holds an indefinite term, and is not only Coronia's head of government, but is the leader of the Church of Joviluu, governing from the Cathedral of Joviluu in Farmouth. He is the one, along with the priests under his employ, are the ones to speak with the goddess, and bring down the commands to the various organizations within the church. The chancellor, however, is elected for five-year terms at a time, and takes the role as head of state for Coronia. While the chancellor, along with the elected Senate, officially hold little power, the balance of power between the elected and the appointed have varied greatly throughout history. Population Coronia's population is, like most of the nations of the Midlands, populated by humans. Culture The people of Coronia, both Athesians and Rapturians, are incredibly religious. They devote themselves to their goddess and any decree brought down from the Church is carried out without question. In the past, they constructed great wonders in the name of Joviluu. Prayer is an important part of their lives, and the citizens are very proud of their faith. While they see belief in Joviluu as a thing of great importance, they are open and tolerant to other peoples. They are, generally speaking, quite kind to outsiders, and would welcome almost anyone into the nation, provided they come in peace. However, they have strong contempt for Abyssal worshippers, and are less welcoming to followers of Abyss, often pouring revile and hatred upon them. Of course, it's not constant. One one hand, a Coronian may dislike all of different faiths, while another may give asylum to Abyssals out of pure kindness. The people of Coronia have a fixation for the light. All cities have a plentitude of torches and lamps keeping the streets completely lit all day and night. In between cities, roads are kept lit at all times. The people of Farmouth hold their great lighthouse with much esteem. Light is seen as a gift from their goddess to light their world, and is respected thoroughly. History Pre-National Events ~7,180 - 7,200 - The War of Betrayal marks the division of the Human Tribes. Many human tribes reject the ruling tribe of Mithrassen. Several tribes followed the matriarch said to be known as Lady Athesium. ~9,000 - Settlers of what would becomes Coronia speak of the prophet Aurus, who first spoke of Joviluu to the people of the Midlands around this time. He is said to have first spoken the Novan tongue, which is the language of the modern Coronian republic. Aurus is also said to have founded Farmouth, a city which he promised would be the city of the Goddess. ~9,000 - Rapturians start settling in and around the territory of the humans. Over a long period, they are assimilated into society. 9,056 - A great cathedral to Joviluu is completed in Farmouth, the project helped by an architect known as Manteus. This architect would mentor many others who would be instrumental in the development of the city. 9,075 - The city-state of Paxopolis is founded. 9,091 - Sol Aegis, yet another city-state, comes to power in the Jovilucian lands, its population constructing a wall around the city due to its proximity to Human lands. 9,111-9,117 - Construction of the Great Lighthouse of the Holy Beacon in Farmouth. It started as a project to complement the rapidly-growing Naval ambitions of the city, but quickly became a towering behemoth, a large bust of the Goddess looking over the sea at the structure’s zenith. 9,121 - Lumesti, a once small port, quickly comes into power, ruling over the easternmost peninsula on the edge of the Midlands. Post-Consolidation History 9,300 - The four city-states are united. The highest authority of the Church of Joviluu, remembered as Archbishop Maxi Agnus, declares that for the better of the children of the Goddess, the lands must unite as a single entity, largely due to pressure from more warlike peoples in the west. It is presented as a request from the Goddess herself, and the four nations: Farmouth, Paxopolis, Sol Aegis, and Lumesti are all united under a single banner: The Republic of Coronia. ~9,300 - The Church of Joviluu, shortly after the birth of Coronia, creates three organizations within itself.The Seekers of the Beacon, who travel abroad, spreading the word of the Goddess to foreign lands, The Keepers of the Light, a defensive force tasked with the defense of the capital of the Republic, and the Shadepurgers, who are tasked with the apprehension and exile of Abyssal followers. 9,812 - In Lumesti, the Church of Joviluu begin construction of a bronze colossus of Joviluu. 9,816 - The colossus is completed, the Goddess standing over the harbor, holding the sun aloft in one hand. 9,944 - In response to sightings of “demonic” entities on the shores near Lumesti, a massive campaign by the Coronian government goes underway. Almost all of the remaining Bachmi, who were seen with the beings, within the republic’s borders are relocated to the bottom of the eastern peninsula, a craggy and infertile land known simply as Ine. 9,988 - A Redtree warlord, in response to countless captured pirate vessels by the Coronian navy, launches a campaign into the republic's southern border. This raid cuts a large swath of destruction in the southern fringe of Coronia as they push upward. However, Coronia's meek army, aided largely by the Keepers, are barely able to defend Farmouth from the horde. Many of its suburbs, however, are devastated. Remus and Coronian Escalation 9,995 - In Coronia, a man by the name of Aurius Remus is elected to the office of Chancellor. For his five-year term, he takes an unusually powerful role in leading the republic, as opposed to previous chancellors, who largely conceded all power to the Archbishop. His cries for a larger standing army within the republic and for stronger policies against non-Jovilucians are met with the Church with jeers, but his vigor makes him very popular with the Coronian public. 9,997 - Pantheonic Religion reaches Coronia. While the Church quietly dismisses it, Chancellor Remus, always the vocal type, takes it upon himself to give many speeches vilifying the new philosophy, calling out anyone who does not see Joviluu as the one true Goddess of all. 9,998-10,001 - Coronian Chancellor Remus orders the construction of a wall across the border of Ine. Within three years, the barrier is completed. At this point, many consider Ine to be separate from the Republic. During the construction, in the year 10,000, Remus is re-elected. 10,001-10,004 - Chancellor Remus calls for research into the construction of better ships and, subsequently, the construction of more ships. Indeed, over the next few years, Farmouth is abuzz as Coronia increases its naval capacity. In 10,004, a fleet of Coronian ships are sent out from Farmouth, to sail along Thogenar, to the central Continent, and finally back to Farmouth, as a show of pride for the Coronian navy. Many Seekers and a large troop of Keepers accompany the crew. 10,005 - The fleet returns to Farmouth to the sight of perfect sunlight from the lighthouse, even when it had been night as they approached. Indeed, as they returned, high-ranking Jovilucian Priests cast a powerful spell on the lighthouse: to emit constant daylight over the bay, illuminating even the darkest night to total brightness. The Priests sustain this enchantment from this day forward. 10,006 - Having served two full terms, Remus steps down as Chancellor, allowing the newly elected Chancellor, a man called Ridius Theodus, to take power. Theodus continues Remus’s policy of a strong Chancellor, something that will remain with Coronia long into the future. Upon leaving, Remus leaves behind a strengthened Navy, countless exiled Abyssals, and a remarkably less meek public. Magtenbria and the Civil War 10,101 - 10,103 - Citing centuries of constant friction at the borders and piracy of trade vessels, Coronia launches a land invasion of Redtree, with intent to expand the republic's borders. However, after three years of back-and-forth, the war ends in a stalemate, with Coronia's borders unchanged, but its resources heavily depleted by the assault. 10,111 - 10,113 - Largely due to a massive economic downturn as a result of the botched Redtree Invasion, uprisings occur all over Coronia, most notably in the rural areas. Troublemakers are arrested and briefly imprisoned. 10,122 - Years of increasing tensions after the initial uprisings result in renewed strife within Coronia, resulting in the raising of small rebel armies within the heartland which promptly begin their march towards Farmouth. Riots break out in all major cities. 10,123 - The Coronian Archbishop, a man by the name of Pontus Aria, is assassinated outside the Cathedral of Joviluu. Taking his place is the first Rapturian Archbiship: Arcus Aquilius. His first act is to send a legion of Coronian soldiers towards the approaching rebels. 10,123 - The Battle of Farmouth. Coronian forces clash with the rebel army just north of the capital city and quickly decimate it. The ringleaders are captured. Archbishop Aquilius, for the first time in Coronian history, opts not to exile them and authorizes the execution of the criminals. They are publicly hanged in the central plaza of Farmouth's Sun District. No further uprisings occur. The punishment remains open for future offenses. 10,124 - Archbishop Aquilius, in response to the uprisings, enacts a series of policies designed to prevent further rebellion. From this point on, political and religious dissidents are imprisoned, exiled, and, in extreme cased, executed. Countless are arrested. 10,126 - A newly elected Chancellor takes office. The man by the name of Antonius Corilianus claims that the previous actions of Aquilius are not the will of Joviluu and vows to fight them as best as he can. On an especially clear and bright summer day, Rapturians march onto the Senate. The Chancellor and several Senators are jailed, and the entire elected body of Coronia is dissolved. Over the course of the day, one of the moons passed over the Sun, blotting it out for a period of the day, giving the policies after this event the name of Magtenbria, literally "The Great Darkness". During this period, free speech is suppressed, and Jovilucianism is enforced strictly on all citizens. Many see the eclipse as a sign of the Goddess's displeasure at the actions of Aquilius. 10,126-10,170 - Over time, a new faction forms within Coronia. Many feel that the Church of Joviluu had become invalid in the eyes of the Goddess herself, as evidenced by the eclipse. As such, many turn to what would be come to be known as "The Children of the Nova". Followers come to be known as "Novites". 10,130 - Archbishop Aquilius officially outlaws The Children of the Nova. Worship of the Goddess is strictly to be done through the Church of Joviluu, and Novites are rounded up to be exiled to Ine. Many move towards the northern cities, where they continue their practice in secret. The native populations of the cities of Sol Aegis and Paxopolis become overwhelmingly Novite. 10,153 - Arcus Aquilius dies of natural causes. There is no council on a successor. The Rapturian's son, Decimus Aquilius, assumes the office of Archbishop as per the policies of his father. He continues to oppress Coronia as his father did before. 10,171 - A massive riot, consisting largely of Novites, breaks out in Farmouth. Unlike any past strife, the riot overwhelms authorities, and a large swath of the city is destroyed before the Keepers quell the violence. Many are executed, and those most unlucky are exiled to Ine. 10,184 - Decimus dies. Fabianus, his son, becomes Archbishop and continues his father's work. 10,188 - Riots break out in Sol Aegis as Manerans and Novites unite to resist the enforcement of the Church. It turns into a flat-out battle, lasting three days as the opposing forces repeatedly clashed in and around the city. Many are killed and much of the city, including portions of its ancient walls, are leveled, but against all odds, Republican forces are driven away. A Novite authority is established in the city and it fortifies itself against projected assaults from Farmouth. In later years, many consider this to be the first battle of what will erupt into the Coronian Civil War. 10,189 - Sol Aegis officially secedes from Coronia. Paxopolis, having a similarly Novite plurality, follows suit. The two cities claim their pre-republic borders as the Republic of Sol Virgonia, a Novite nation with Sol Aegis as the capital. When word reaches Farmouth, Archbishop Fabianus Aquilius declares the secession as an act of treason and immediately mobilized troops to quash the fledgling republic. 10,189 - Coronian troops are met with resistance as they approach the borders of Sol Virgonia. In what would be known as the Battle of the Far, the Rebels make a valiant effort to repel the Republicans, but are sadly forced to retreat as Coronian troops successfully penetrate the borders of the treasonous states, albeit at high cost. 10,189 - 10,196 - The Coronian Civil War rages on within Sol Virgonia, with countless battles in the country surrounding the two cities. A vast portion of the populations of both republics fight, and a vast portion of those who fight are killed. Much of the land is ravaged by the war. 10,196 - Sol Aegis is captured. The Novite government is captured and many flee for their lives to Iolos, Silvern, and Freeport. Many of the population of the now-defunct Sol Virgonia are exiled to Ine, and the leaders of the rebellion are publicly executed in Farmouth in a great event that is widely publicized in the city and surrounding villages. Many flock to see all of the rebellion's leaders simultaeneously hanged in front of the Cathedral, the Archbishop declaring them not only enemies of Coronia, but of Joviluu herself. 10,196 - The morning after the execution, Archbishop Aquilius awakens to find that he is blind. Without his sight, he resigns his post to his son, Julius Aquilius. Whispers on the street of Farmouth speak of judgement from the Goddess herself having been dealt onto the aging Archbishop. Many more become Children of the Nova in secret. Postwar Coronia 10,200 - During dinner, Archbishop Julius Aquilius suddenly falls dead over his meal. He was poisoned, and the assassin was never found. With no sons to carry on the duty of his great-grandfather Arcus, a man by the name of Lucilius Horatius is handed the title of Archbishop. He immediately reinstates the Senate and Chancellery and ceases the persecution of Novites and Manerans within Coronia's borders. With this, the Great Darkness is said to be officially over as reconstruction of the northern lands continues. 10,237 - An uprising of fanatical worshipers of Abyss results in violence in and around Lumesti as a militant cult clashes with Coronian troops. They are eventually subdued and the leaders are sentenced to hang while the others are shipped to Ine. 10,257 - The Apologia Umbrus is banned as being extremely heretical amidst renewed fervor against Abyss by both Traditionalists and Novites alike. Anyone caught with a copy is immediately exiled. 10,280 - The War of the Setting Sun begins as Redtree launches an invasion of the republic. Redtree privateers increase assaults on Coronian ships both commercial and military in an effort to weaken the effort on their part to resist. The invaders push deep into the heartland, threatening not only nearby cities, but otherwise safe cities in the rural center of the nation. 10,282 - Redtree armies march once again on Farmouth. They manage to breach the city limits, pushing deep towards the center where Coronia's seat of power resides. Much of the city is occupied, Church and government officials flee, the Chancellor's Mansion is sacked and burned, and the Lighthouse is severely damaged, but the Keepers managed to maintain a defensive position around the Cathedral, fighting off the waves of invaders from taking the heart of Farmouth. Finally, the Redtree warriors did fall back, sparing the Cathedral, but they took with them most of the city's wealth. 10,284 - Redtree invaders reach Sol Aegis. However, between the newly rebuilt walls and the mighty defensive carried out by the city, they are forced to turn back. 10,286 - Redtree, facing uprisings in the south, withdraw from Coronia, and an uneasy peace is formed for the time being as Coronia proceeds to rebuild almost the entirety of Farmouth and much of the republic's western expanse. 10,312 - Archbishop Pompeius Petronius is brutally assassinated in Farmouth by an Abyssal fanatic, who then successfully flees to Ine. This results in an invasion of the small nation by Coronia, resulting in much brutality as troops unsuccessfully searched for the assassin. They returned home empty-handed, but left a great deal of Ine in shambles. 10,360 - A settlement by the name of Tacita on a small island north of Coronia, having become a major stopping-point between Freeport and Lumesti, is incorporated into the Republic. 10,405 - Coronia elects its first human Chancellor, a native man by the name of Tiberius Virgonius. 10,447 - Already shaky relations between traditional Jovilucians and Novites is turned sour by the publication of "Votum Virgo Soli", a Novite text laying out crimes against Joviluu committed by the Church and asserting the Children of the Nova as the true authority of the Child Goddess. The book is declared heretical and banned, resulting in renewed clashing between the Church and the Novites. 10,596 - The arm of the the bronze Colossus of Joviluu holding the sun breaks and falls from the almost 900-year old structure. Lumestians rush to repair and modernize the aging monument. 10,598 - Attempts to restore the Colossus result in further collapse. The structure as a whole is shown to be beyond repair, and as such, plans to completely rebuild it are made. 10,599 - Extremely rich deposits of precious and useful metals are found in the hills around Lumesti. Many rush to the area seeking their fortune in what would become a very rich mining industry. 10,602 - The Coronian government elects to take control of much of the mining within its borders for the sake of the restoration of the Colossus of Lumesti. As such, many of the merchants seeking wealth move to Ine, where there is little to no regulation and little to no resistance from the natives. 10,612 - The Colossus is fully restored, and Lumesti elects to perform maintenance much more often on it. Coronia's grip on its mining industry is relaxed, though not as relaxed as the Inan mining industry, which remains as cutthroat as ever. Category:Nations